DN Children
by Choco-Mousse
Summary: Children born with altered genes - who - or what are they? Fortunately, they forgot about them. Their true selves. But all that's going to change. [OC Submission: Closed (A/N: Whoah, that was fast)]
1. Prologue

**Greetings!~ I am miraculously back!~ And with an OC story!**

**Dun dun dun~**

**P.S : To RandomGirl777 and SapphireSpade: Your requested stories will be coming in shortly.. I hope... X3**

**Oh well. Incoming!~**

* * *

Somewhere, in an isolated land far away.

"Experiment 00101 process complete," an unknown figure announced as other people in white lab coats look at the experimented figure.

A person - a child at that matter.

"Is the experiment successful?" Another figure - who sounded at a higher rank, asked.

The first figure looked at the higher ranked - and spoke in an assuring voice.

"There are no symptoms yet, sir. The child's brain seems to be in a complicated state somehow."

"Good. How about the other experiments?"

"Sir, the process of experiments 00102 to 00111 are complete. Just like the previous experiment, the brains are in a complicated state."

The figures continue on what they were doing, calculating, computerizing, and deciphering - these people were currently experimenting on random children for a project that could - and may induce a hormone that could help humanity solve the puzzles of the brain - which may lead to the unlocking of new features - such as immortality and superpowers.

Then the unexpectable happened, or at least - they didn't expect it.

One of the figures suddenly looked alarmed.

"Sir! Something's happening!" A figure suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"The brain's capacity is skyrocketing!"

"And...?"

"Their genus - their DNA is altering! Code ATCGTGCATGC of experiment 00101 has been altered!"

"What is its current state?"

"The code has been altered to something we could not understand, sir!"

"What?!"

"Sir! Another DNA code is altered!"

"A new mystery code has been detected sir. It contains all Thymine, Guanine, Adenine and Cytosine!"

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"The brain is overheating, sir!"

As soon as the figure said that, experiment 00101 and 00102 emitted a flash of light, bursting their capsules.

The figure looked baffled - he paused for a moment, and looked at the others.

"There is no choice. Alter their minds, and shut down the experiment!"

The others looked startled - shut down the experiment they've been working on for the past 3 years?

Another burst again occured, this time, at experiment 00103.

The figures had no choice indeed.

"Yes, sir!" The other figures say as they worked on the order.

The lights immediately shut off, and the awakened children were put back to sleep.

And to never remember of this moment - ever again.

* * *

**So, that's all for the prologue c:**

**PM me if you want your OC in!~ I'll send you the form, since it's kinda annoying to put in here!~**

***Skips happily***

**So I'll be taking 11 OC's, then close, then open up again. X3**

**Okay~ See ya!~**


	2. Introduction

**Yay!~ New chapter! Yayayayay! XD**

**Then accepted OC's will be previewed [?] in this chapter. XD **

**Guess who!~**

**Disclaimer: IE does not belong to me. I also don't oen the OCs, except mine. XD**

* * *

"This is bad. Really, really bad."

"What is?"

"T-Those children.."

"Hmn?"

"The monitor.. It says.."

"What..?"

"The serum we've injected to them.. I-I think it didn't work.."

"What do you mean?"

"In just a short time.. Their memories.. Will come flooding back.."

"What?! The head is **so not** gonna like this!"

* * *

Meanwhile..

* * *

"Mom, Dad, I'm going!" Hana waved her parents off. Her parents gave a curt nod and a smile, hoping their daughter would have a great first day at school.

"Be careful out there," her mom said as the black haired girl walked out the door.

"I will. Thanks."

* * *

Step. Step. Step.

"Hm, this is interesting, I wonder what he'll do next," a boy, fairly tall, said as he gazed at the manga he's reading.

"Ah! Sorry," someone said as he bumped at him. He looked over to the person.

"Hn," he slighty wove the person off, obviously not caring.

* * *

"Ayano, are you done with your bento?"

"Hai, okaa-san. I'll be heading off to school now," the girl said as she put her self-made bento in her bag.

"Okay. Good luck with first day, honey," her mother said as she left her house, with an obvious poker face.

* * *

"How much for this?" A boy asked the bookstore clerk, book in hand.

"That'll be 600 ¥ sir," the clerk replied, as the scar-marked boy gave her the money.

"Thank you for the purchase!"

"Tch."

* * *

"Yay! First day!" A short girl exclaimed, running through the sidewalk, school in sight.

"This is gonna be awesome!" She finished as she walked toward her school, Raimon.

"Hm, I wonder if there'll be an ice-skating club this year?"

* * *

"Grrr," a small boy showed his sharper - than - average canines, hoping to intimidate the person in front of him.

"That's the fourth time today," he said to himself as he counted the fourth time he's been mistaken as a middle schooler.

"I'm so stalking and blackmailing that guy," he mentally notes to himself.

* * *

"You," a guy pointed at a random pregnant woman. "You're causing overpopulation."

The woman had a puzzled look on her face, but giggled slightly and muttered 'cute' as she walked away.

"The Dark Lord Exodus will not allow this to happen," he stated as he dramatically walked away.

* * *

"First day of school time!" A girl said as she barged out the door of her house.

"Yosh! Let's do this!" She exclaimed as the dark greenette ran out of her home.

"Yay!"

* * *

A girl sighed as she stood in the gates of her school.

"Another first day," she thought out loud.

"Better get on it, then."

* * *

"First day, first day, first day, yay!"

"Mom, dad, I'm going!" The girl, with brown hair waved her parents off.

"Ok. Take care and good luck!"

"Thanks! And I definitely will!"

* * *

"Kirito, you get up now!" A boy's mother shook her son awake, since school was starting and he isn't even up.

"Ugh. Five more minutes?"

"Young man, if you don't stop this, I will personaly drag you to school in your pajamas!"

"Fine, fine," the boy, named Kirito, finally stood up and walked to get ready.

* * *

**Here it is! Did you guess if you were picked?**

**Actually, there were like, 22 who submitted, and so I had to use a randomizer [?] for a fair competition. XD**

**For those with same crushes, either I will put them in a triangle, or I will have to let you change it. XD**

**Here are the people who's OCs were accepted:**

**Lun-A Kagami**

**Syren Novade**

**XxEckoXx**

**Mizaho Haruka**

**Neko-chan405**

**xoxo-vanilla**

**Aquaria Oceania123**

**Soccers Heart**

**Shiranai Atsune**

**and**

**Swag Giraffe**

**Congratulations to those who were accepted! To those who were not, I will give your OCs cameos!~ XD**


End file.
